


Diamond Sunbursts and Marble Halls

by Hnh002



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hnh002/pseuds/Hnh002
Summary: “Say, Newt, did you know that Tina Goldstein is dying?”“Tina's very ill.” Queenie said with a hint of sorrow in her voice. "She took down with typhoid fever just after you left for Echo Lodge. Did no one tell you?”He loved Tina—had always loved her! He knew that now. He knew that he could no longer cast her out of his life without agony. And the knowledge had come too late. Now she would go away from this life thinking that he did not care.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Anne of Green Gables / Newtina Crossover





	1. A Book of Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this scene from Anne of the Island / Anne of Green Gables the Sequel! I thought it would be cute to place Newt and Tina in Avonlea for this scene! So, I guess Tina & Queenie aren't sisters in this or something. I dunno, I just wanted Queenie in it and had no idea who to place as Marilla. Also, they aren't wizards, so when he says "creatures" he means animals or something. I hope you enjoy! (Also, I am once again TERRIBLE at summaries.)

“Say, Newt, did you know that Tina Goldstein is dying?”

Newt felt his heart drop. He stayed silent as his face turned a deathly white. 

“Davy, hold your tongue,” Queenie snapped, as she gave the child a menacing look. She turned her attention back to Newt and her eyes softened. “Newt, don’t look like that! We didn’t mean to tell you so suddenly.”

He seemed to be dragged back into reality by her words.

“So...it's true…?” 

His voice cracked and sounded as though he hadn't used it in years 

“Tina's very ill.” Queenie said with a hint of sorrow in her voice. "She took down with typhoid fever just after you left for Echo Lodge. Did no one tell you?”

Newt shook his head and looked down. “No..” he answered softly. He was too stunned to feel anything other than shock. 

“It was a very bad case from the start. The doctor said she’d been terribly run down. They’ve a trained nurse and everything’s been done. DON’T look like that, Newt. While there’s life there’s hope.”

“Mr. Graves was here this evening and he said he had no hope for her.” Davy called from beside his mother. Queenie, with an irritated groaned, grabbed the young boy by his arm and marched him out of the room. 

She returned moments later to find Newt still standing, looking lost. 

“Oh, DON’T look so, dear,” said Queenie, walking over to give Newt a comforting hug. “I haven’t given up hope! Tina's strong, there's no way she'll give up that easy!”

Newt gently pushed Queenie's arms away from him, walked blindly out of the room and up the stairs, Newt walked into the guest bedroom. At its window he sat on a chair facing outside, staring out unseeingly. The rain was beating down with a violent force as it bounced off the window, threatening to break in. The trees outside groaned in the tempest and the air throbbed with the thunderous clashes on the distant shore. And Tina was dying! 

 

Newt hung his head as he kept his agonizing vigil through the hours of storm and darkness. He loved Tina—had always loved her! He knew that now. He knew that he could no longer cast her out of his life without agony. And the knowledge had come too late. If he had not been so blind—so foolish—he would have realized his feelings earlier. But now she would never know that he loved her—she would go away from this life thinking that he did not care. He cowered down by the window and wished, for the first time in his young life, that he could die, too. If Tina went away from him, without one word or sign or message, he could not live. Nothing was of any value without her. He belonged to her and she to him. In his hour of supreme agony he had no doubt of that. She did not love Achilles Tolliver—never had loved Achilles Tolliver. And to think what he had felt for Leta Lestrange had been love. Now he must pay for his folly as for a crime.

Queenie peaked her head into the guest room before she went to bed. A frown spread across her face at the sight of Newt’s grieving form. Deciding to not disturb him, she quietly walked away. The young man sat there for a while, before unknowingly falling asleep. He woke up to the sound of his guest room door creaking. 

“Newt, i’m sorry to disturb you, but you’ve got a package.” 

Queenie stood at the door holding a brown paper package. Newt blinked, his eyes were red from the tears he shed the night before. Taking the mail, he attempted to thank her, but his voice cracked and sounded almost inaudible. 

Inside was a stack of small books. The titles read: “Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.” He felt tears painfully fall down his face as he stared at the beautiful cover. 

“M-my book...They said it wouldn’t be in for another few weeks…”

Queenie walked forward to look down at it. “You finally got published?”

Newt nodded and carefully took one of the hardcovers out. He let out a little smile as he opened the page to the inscription. 

“Look here. 'This book couldn't of been completed without the generous help of my brother Theseus Scamander and closest friend Queenie. I would also like to thank the talented Tina Goldstein for not only giving me the title, but also giving me the idea to write this book. It would of never been completed without her.'” 

Queenie smiled and picked up another book from the box. She opened it and read the inscription, she couldn’t help but let out a joyous little giggle. “It’s beautiful Newt.” 

They stood there, admiring the book in silence. A distant whistle from outside caused Newt to snap his head up. He gripped the book tight and ran out of the room, leaving Queenie to look after him, confused. 

Not caring about his ruffled hair or tear stained face, Newt ran out the door calling: “Credence!” 

The young boy turned with a grin and gave out a cheerful good morning.

“Credence,” Newt panted as he finally caught up with him. “did you come from Tina’s?”

“Well, no, but i’m heading there now.”

Newt frowned slightly, but he held out the book in his hands. “Can you deliver her this for me?”

“Sure I can, but why don’t you just give it to her yourself? You can come with me if you like.”

Newt nodded eagerly. “Yes, please, I’d greatly appreciate it.”

Together, Credence and Newt made their way across the bridge and down the road to Goldstein’s house.

When he walked in, the house seemed darker than usual. A doctor led Newt upstairs into Tina’s room, and Newt had to hide a gasp of horror at the sight.

Tina lay still on her bed, her face a sickly greenish-white color. She turned her head slightly at the noise of the door. Her dull eyes started to sparkle with tears at the sight of Newt, but she quickly blinked it away. Newt thanked the doctor before smiling at Tina, tears starting to well in his eyes. 

“Hello Teen. It’s me.” He whispered. 

“Hey Newt.” She answered weakly, he almost couldn’t hear her. 

Newt made his way closer to the bed, kneeling down on his knees in order to get close to her. 

“Come to ask you for one of our old time rambles in the woods.” Newt said jokingly.

Tina smiled slightly and closed her eyes. “Wish I could go.” she whispered. 

Newt looked at her sadly before glancing down at the object in his hands. “I brought you my book.”

Tina opened her eyes weakly, her smile dropping as she no longer had the strength to keep it up. 

“I got published Teen!” Newt whispered, trying to hold back tears. “I wrote about my creatures. Just as you said I should.” 

He couldn’t stop the tears from falling. He desperately tried to wipe them away, but they were hard to hide from the girl laying in front of him. 

“Without any highfalutin mumbo jumbo.” Newt let out a small laugh through his subtle cries as he repeated a saying Tina had told him a year ago.

Tina just watched him, too weak to do anything else. Tears were welling in her eyes and there was nothing she could to do stop them. 

Newt opened his book, leaning his elbows on the bed, he held it out in front of Tina so she could see. “I dedicated the inscription to Theseus and to Queenie. And to you.” Newt sniffled a little as he finished, watching Tina’s eyes scan the words on the page in front of her. 

“I was planning on saving it as a wedding gift, and then I just decided I couldn’t wait.” Newt talked through fresh sobs that threatened to rack his body. He knew Tina was already engaged to Tolliver, even though he knows she doesn’t love him. 

Tina decided to finally speak, her voice was weak and strangled. “Newt, there’s not going to be any wedding anymore.” 

“You’re going to get well Teen, I know you will.” Newt was more assuring himself than her. 

But the girl continued. “I called it off.” She whispered. “It wouldn’t of been fair to Achilles.”

Newt just looked at her as tears fell down his face. She took a deep, rattling breath.

“There would never be anyone for me but you.” 

Newt felt like his heart would explode. He knew Tina loved him, but hearing her say it so weakly made sorrow flood through him. He grabbed her hand before pulling it to his cheek, softly crying as he replayed her words over and over again in his mind. 

He watched as Tina slowly fell asleep, shivering in pain and fever. Newt left his book on her bedside table before leaving.

“She’s asleep.” Newt informed the doctor as he walked downstairs. 

“Good. You might not believe it, but she’s doing better. Had a close shave though.”

Newt gazed at him with eyes full of long lost joy. He thanked the doctor dearly and quickly made his way out of the house. Newt practically skipped all the way to Queenie’s home. The world seemed so clear and beautiful after hearing that piece of precious news. Tina is going to get better! Tina isn’t going to get married! Tina loves him, and he loves her!

A sentence from a very old, very true, very wonderful Book came to his lips,

“Weeping may endure for a night but joy cometh in the morning.”


	2. Love Takes Up the Glass of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed my mind and decided to upload this tonight, since the first part doesn't really flow without it.

“I’ve come up to ask you to go for one of our old-time rambles through the woods and ‘over the hills where spices grow,’ this afternoon” said Tina, suddenly coming around the porch corner.

Newt, sitting on the stone step with a cat curled up in his lap looked up rather blankly. 

“Oh, I wish I could,” he said slowly, “but I really can’t, Tina. I’m going to a party with Queenie later, something I apparently promised to do ages ago but simply forgot. I need to help her fix up my suit and by the time we’re finished I’ll have to get ready. I’m so sorry. I’d love to go”

“Well, can you go tomorrow afternoon, then?” asked Tina, apparently not much disappointed.

“Yes, I think so.”

“In that case I shall go home at once to do something I should otherwise have to do tomorrow.” She replied with a smile. Her gaze flickered to the porch, where a brown suit laid draped over the posts. “Is that the suit you’re going to wear tonight?”

He glanced back at it. “Yes. Isn’t it pretty pathetic? Queenie said it’ll look great on me, but I doubt it.” 

Tina imagined seeing Newt in the sharp brown suit. She smiled at the thought and shook her head. “Rather opposite actually. I agree with Queenie.”

Newt turned his head away as a blush seeped up his cheeks. 

“Well, I’ll be up tomorrow. I hope you’ll have a nice time tonight.”

Newt looked after her as she strode away, her pale blue dress swaying in the wind. He sighed. Tina was friendly—very friendly—far too friendly. She had come quite often to Queenie’s after her recovery, and something of their old comradeship had returned. But Newt no longer found it satisfying. The rose of love made the blossom of friendship pale and scentless by contrast. And Newt had again begun to doubt if Tina felt anything other than friendship. Newt tried to think of a different future, one where Tina didn’t love him. He tried to imagine it plentiful. His book career taking off, he could do noble work as an author. But, it just didn’t seem right. Newt sighed again and stroked the cat in his lap. 

When Tina came the next afternoon she found Newt waiting for her. Newt thought she had never looked so lovely. She wore a simple light pink dress that seemed to bring out the darkness of her hair. They walked side-by-side as they made their way out into the woods.

The sun seemed to shine through the trees at just the right angle, making the whole forest look magical around them. Birds sung with beautiful grace as they flew overhead, and the flowers that rose from the ground seemed to be dancing to the whisper of the wind.

Newt and Tina found a clearing to sit down in. They laid on the forest floor in silence for a while as Tina twirled a daisy in her fingers. 

“Have you any unfulfilled dreams, Newt?” Tina asked suddenly.

Something in her tone made Newt’s heart beat wildly. But he made answer lightly.

“Of course. Everybody has. It wouldn’t do for us to have all our dreams fulfilled. We would be as good as dead if we had nothing left to dream about. You see those birds up there? They’re parent songbirds building a nest, isn’t it neat to watch how hard they work?” 

Tina was not to be sidetracked.

“I have a dream,” she said slowly. “I persist in dreaming it, although it has often seemed to me that it could never come true. I dream of a home with a beautiful view, a cat and dog, the footsteps of friends—and YOU!”

Newt wanted to speak but he couldn’t find the words. Happiness was breaking over him like a wave. It almost frightened him. She still loved him! She’s never stopped loving him!

Tina looked at him longingly. “I’ve waited for years to hear you ask the same question Achilles asked me. Do I have to continue waiting?”

Newt struggled to get the words out of his mouth, his eyes full of love that she had never seen before, and Tina needed no other answer. 

They sat in the forest until twilight crept over. There was so much to talk about and recall—things said and done and heard and thought and felt and misunderstood.

“I thought you loved Achilles Tolliver,” Newt said once he could speak again, as if he had not given her every reason to suppose that he loved Leta Lestrange.

Tina giggled. 

“I was told I needed to settle down. To stop waiting. Someone told me I’d die an old maid if I just let all my beaux slip through my fingers. And after you told me you could never love me, Newt, I started to break down. I never loved Achilles, I was only pressured into thinking I needed to marry as soon as possible. After I got sick, I realized that it doesn’t matter what anyone thinks. I love you and I would rather wait my entire life and die alone than marry a man who I had no feelings for.” 

“I don’t see how you could keep on loving me when I was such a little fool,” said Newt.

“Well, I tried to stop,” said Tina frankly, “not because I thought you a fool, but because I felt sure there was no chance for me after Leta came on the scene. But I couldn’t—and I can’t tell you how hard it’s been to think you were going to marry her. I was told every week by somebody that your engagement was on the point of being announced. I believed it until one blessed day when I was sitting up after the fever. I got a letter from Jacob Kowalski, in which he told me there was really nothing between you and Leta, that Leta was going to be engaged with Theseus, and advised me to ‘try again.’ Well, the doctor was amazed at my rapid recovery after that.”

Newt laughed—then shivered at the thought.

“I can never forget the night I thought you were dying, Tina. Oh, I knew—I KNEW then—and I thought it was too late.”

“But it wasn’t! Oh, Newt, this makes up for everything, doesn’t it? Let’s resolve to keep this day sacred all our lives for the gift it has given us.”

“It’s the birthday of our happiness!” Newt exclaimed, taking her hands into his own, he looked into her eyes with love. His face dropped slightly as he realized something 

“But I’ll have to ask you to wait a long time, Tina.” He said sadly. “It will be three years before I finish my schooling. And even then there will be no diamond sunbursts and marble halls.” 

Tina let out a laugh.

“I don’t want sunbursts and marble halls. I just want YOU! As for waiting, that doesn’t matter. We’ll just be happy, waiting and working for each other—and dreaming. Oh, dreams will be very sweet now.”

Overcome by happiness, Newt drew Tina close to him and kissed her with passion he had been concealing for days. Tina returned his kiss with love as she flung her arms around his neck. When they pulled apart they rested their foreheads together, letting out giddy laughs. 

They both walked home that night crowned king and queen in the bridal realm of love. Though the words had never been spoken, Newt’s proposal marked the day their lives would forever change for the better.


End file.
